I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to medical devices and methods for deploying bone anchors to an implantation site.
II. Discussion of the Prior Art
Bone anchors are often surgically implanted into a patient as part of a spinal fixation or stabilization construct. Fixation systems are often to aid in the stabilization of a damaged spine or to aid in the correction of other spinal geometric deformities. Spinal fixation systems are often constructed as a framework stabilizing a particular section of the spine. Existing systems often use a combination of rods, plates, pedicle screws and bone hooks for fixing the framework to the affected vertebrae. The configuration required for each patient varies due to the patient's specific anatomical characteristics and ailments.